


续

by 6898BGYGFDGTF



Category: HK - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6898BGYGFDGTF/pseuds/6898BGYGFDGTF
Summary: 黄蓉X欧阳克原著向





	续

黄蓉不曾留意过男子身体，今日一见欧阳克战战巍巍的双腿，竟觉得这一双腿比起自己来也生得很好，可惜人却是金玉其外败絮其中。抬头见欧阳克一双眼睛游移不定，心想“他还不知我要如何，我便逗一逗他。”想罢又摆出笑脸“妹妹我从未做过这种事，欧阳哥哥担待。”慢条斯理地除去剩余碎布，将欧阳克下半身剥得赤条条，欧阳克刚刚还神魂欲裂一见黄蓉冲他微笑便又神魂颠倒，那处也颤巍巍的立了起来。黄蓉瞅见那处心生厌恶面上不显，也不肯用手碰，只拿了一根木棍左右拨弄，欧阳克本是沉耽欲望之人，若非如此也不会走哪里都要带着美姬十几名，当下在黄蓉的拨弄下铃口便冒出一滴欲液来。  
黄蓉见那物越发贲张，趁着欧阳克闭眼沉迷之时拿了一块长布紧紧缠到孽根上。欧阳克一惊不知黄蓉又要做些什么。黄蓉笑道“彭祖养生之道有言，精气泄漏，血脉隔塞失连，必将尽失生气，有殒命之殃，现在我堵住你这端口救你性命，莫要谢我！”说罢黄蓉取了头上一只银簪，扶住被布缠得紧紧的孽根对着那铃口便插了下去。欧阳克疼得直冒冷汗，刚刚还亟待发泄的欲望生生憋了回去，口中呜咽哀嚎。黄蓉哪管他痛极，只顾专心把那银簪插到底，留了一颗东珠缀在那孽根铃口。  
欧阳克碎了双腿骨头不能使力，软绵绵地垂在地上任黄蓉摆弄，大腿根处颤抖不已。黄蓉又拿出一把刀，在会阴周围摆弄，“这些东西看着恶心，我给你剃了吧！”欧阳克哪能说不，此刻他从剧痛中缓过来直觉自己那处中间插了一根银簪，说不出的鼓胀难受，又见黄蓉拿刀在那命根子处比划更是动也不敢乱动。  
黄蓉仔仔细细地将欧阳克双腿之间刮得不留一根毛发，好似刚出娘胎般干干净净。黄蓉做完了这一切盯着那处看了一会儿一言不发进了林子，欧阳克迟迟等不来她下一步动作便不由胡思乱想，又一边暗恨自己不该大意不该招惹她如是种种，正在懊恼中就见黄蓉抱了一根手臂粗的树干和几把小蘑菇回来。坐下便开始削木头，欧阳克心里发毛，偏偏还问不得，手里暗中解着后缚的缰绳，越解越是心惊，黄老邪精通祁门八卦阴阳历法，各种旁门左道也颇为老道，黄蓉作为小东邪学得不少，光这后缚的缰绳不知系了什么扣越解越紧。不一会儿，黄蓉削好了几根光滑的木棍，个个婴孩手臂长，欧阳克暗道不妙便借助腰腹之力往后挪动，只是他这移动未免不牵涉到被绑的前端，端的是水深火热。黄蓉见他后退也不着急，挤碎了一只蘑菇沾着黏滑的汁液往一根木棍上涂去。  
欧阳克此时如何还不明白黄蓉要如何对付他，骇白了一张脸也不顾身前之痛拼命扭着腰往后退，黄蓉抹好后拉住欧阳克右腿便将他扯了回来，欧阳克拼命摇头口中呜咽似在求饶，黄蓉调笑道“真不愧素日里玩蛇，这腰扭得比蛇还零”说罢，一只手拿着涂好汁液的木棍便往欧阳克后庭送去。欧阳克虽极好色，但不好龙阳，哪里让人走过后门，所以前面的孽根红到发紫，这后庭还是粉嫩一朵雏菊。如今被一根木棍不由奋说挤了进来只觉身子被人劈成两半，偏那木棍毫不停歇一鼓作气直插而入，欧阳克感到那棍子捅到了五脏六腑了，竟是要将他捅穿一般，当下上身一挣双目圆睁落下泪来。  
黄蓉初时将木棍抵在后庭处慢慢往里推，只觉阻力甚大，欧阳克的肠肉密密麻麻的往外用力顶着，便下力使劲一顶进了去，马上就从谷道里流出血来。看欧阳克面如金纸抖得不停，心里竟有些怜惜“我听闻处子破苞总是很痛的，你这淫贼色鬼毁了不知多少未婚少女，如今倒也让你尝尝这般滋味”欧阳克疼的恍惚，并未听清黄蓉所说，否则心里肯定为自己辨白一番，他虽说滥情至极但素来每对着一个女子时便将全身心都掏上尤其初夜更是细心体贴唯恐伤了可人，哪像黄蓉这样横冲直撞地糟践人。  
黄蓉接着道“我曾在书中读到有一种野菇，山兽食之无不发情嚎叫。竟在这岛上寻到了三四只，今日给你用上一只，免你初夜受苦。”  
欧阳克疼得难受哪里听得请她讲了什么，不一会儿竟然觉得后面那处疼痛隐去，一股子酥麻的感觉慢慢扩散开来，木棍所到之处好似有上千个蚁虫在咬他内壁，愈来愈痒，五脏六腑都灼烧起来，好想有块寒冰来将这热量散去。又想有根棍子狠狠杵向那肠道好止了这痒，慢慢的，神智便浑噩起来。  
黄蓉见欧阳克此时双眼迷离两颊泛红，上身也热气腾腾，知道这是药效发作了，便好整以暇静观欧阳克此时的媚态。  
欧阳克被药效所激，迷迷糊糊中只觉需要那个插在他后穴的东西动一动好止痒，偏生他双腿无力双手被缚，只能靠着腰肢上的力量，便不住在地上扭动摩擦，后穴也吞吞吐吐地蠕动着好解了这又麻又酥又烫的痒意，可怜那药是涂在肠道里药性极大，这番折腾只是让那药效浸在血肉里流进全身各处，越蹭越痒越挤越觉得空虚。  
黄蓉觉得他这样蹭来蹭去无甚意思，又见他急得大汗淋漓气喘吁吁，便伸手过去抽出那孩儿手臂长的木棍，欧阳克的后穴将那木棍绞得极紧，抽出时颇有些推阻。黄蓉稍稍施力，边抽边旋着手腕转着方向，待到快要抽离是又噗嗤一声插了进去。欧阳克喉咙里闷出痛苦又似欢愉地呻吟声。黄蓉听闻便快速再来抽插几下，见欧阳克脸色愈红，额头汗水涔涔，胸膛起伏不定正是一幅得了妙处的模样，便故意抽出木棍停下手来。  
欧阳克此时脑子里全是滚烫灼热的浆糊，只觉那妙物在他身体里左冲右突解了他的痛苦瘙痒，突然后面失了那物，只觉后庭比方才还要痒上数倍。便也忘了礼义廉耻，扭臀摆胯要去寻那妙物。  
黄蓉见他此状，心道我要好好摆弄他叫他以后记起我来便想起今日之态。便将木棍再仔细涂抹一遍抵在后穴殷红的穴口看欧阳克神智昏昏地凑上来张合吞吐，然后捅了进去。如是这般每次都要整根拔出待到穴口将闭之时再全数没入，如此又急又猛，直捅得欧阳克哀泣连连。如此这番，也不知捅到哪里 只听欧阳克喉咙惊叫，全身弹跳起来，连断掉的双腿都抽搐了一下，黄蓉见此甚觉奇怪便留心木棍所去，不一会儿变让她探得了那处，接连几次木棍又狠又准地戳到那里，欧阳克呻吟声便叫的越发不能自已，眼泪哗哗地顺着脸颊留下去，整个身体便如煮好的龙虾一般通红，止不住的颤抖。  
黄蓉暗自惊叹“幸好我事先封住了他的一张嘴，要是引来七公看我行这种荒唐事如何是好。”这样想着，手中木棍送出不迭，如是百余次。欧阳克次次被他戳到那处，快感愈积愈多，急需一个端口来将这灼烧五脏六腑的快感发泄出去，偏偏前端插了一根银簪端的是堵得严严实实，口中难耐地呜咽哀求。黄蓉不理，只管手中动作。欧阳克身体越绷越紧，小腹处更是收缩起伏不定，只见一根木棍时不时在小腹顶出突出，只听欧阳克喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，上半身绷直挺起，过了片刻然后便倒了下去犹自颤抖不已，双目紧闭竟是晕了过去。  
黄蓉停下有些酸痛的手腕，好整以暇，等着欧阳克转醒。  
过了一会儿，欧阳克悠悠醒来，睁开眼茫然地看着上方树林，不知今夕何夕所在何处所为何人，只觉身体绵软无力，燥热不止。这时听到耳边有一银铃般悦耳的女声响起“醒来了？至此这般你便昏了让我如何是好，长夜漫漫，不如我们慢慢来过？”欧阳克想起昏倒前发生何事，心下顿生死意。自己这般被人玩弄，只是后面一根木棍便让自己丑态尽出，以后如何面对娇妻美妾如何继承叔父绝学？紧闭双目泪水潸然而下。  
黄蓉见他簌簌落泪，面容凄楚，身子上青紫一片，一幅被人糟践过后的柔弱模样，心里十分矛盾，既想再欺身上前欺辱一番，又想为他拂去眼泪软语怜爱。一时纠结，便解下勒在欧阳克嘴上的布条。  
“前几日七公重伤，我又打不过你时，你天天欺负我们老弱病残，害的我担惊受怕夜不安寝，如今只是小小惩罚你，你便这般寻死觅活之态，我也告诉你，这种野菌药性不是一次两次可解的，你要是想死，我便离你而去，待会儿药性烧起来，无人相助，你只等脱水而死吧。”说吧，收拾一番扔下欧阳克便径自一人离去了。  
欧阳克伏在地上蜷缩起身体，抵抗着血脉里升腾起的痒意。那瘙痒的感觉如烈火燎原一般十分迅捷地弥漫了全身各处，从头发丝到脚底无一处不在叫嚣着热嘶喊着痒，慢慢地欧阳克的神志便又被拉入了欲望的深渊。  
这时脚步声传来，原来是黄蓉去而复返，手托一个硕大的树叶卷成盏状里面盛着清澈的泉水。走到近前，黄蓉托起欧阳克上半身让他滚烫的身体靠在自己怀里，欧阳克软绵绵地窝在黄蓉怀中任她动作，恍惚中嘴边碰到一物，清新的水汽让他恢复了些许清明，便借着黄蓉之手大口啜饮起来，黄蓉笑道“慢点喝，今夜你还有的熬。”  
此后，黄蓉又折腾了欧阳克好几次，有时叫他靠在树上看那孽木在自己充血糜烂的后穴里进进出出；有时抵在花心不动看他崩溃哀求；有时坏心眼地拿出来非得让他喊相公、夫君之类的才肯动作，一直到了半夜解了药效才停。  
黄蓉将昏死过去的欧阳克收拾妥当，便拖着他回到山谷。洪七公见欧阳克一幅凄惨苦楚的模样便知黄蓉好好惩治了他一番，也不多问，只要没害了这小毒物性命便好。  
等到第二日郭靖欧阳锋也登上这座岛，此后发生种种便不再多叙了。


End file.
